Nothing is true, everything is permitted
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: The story of the first woman to ever join the brotherhood and the challenges she faces. AltairxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Lately i've been obsessed with the Assassin's Creed games. It gave me the urge to write, something i've neglected to do for almost a year. I have no idea where this story is going or if it will ever be finished. But, tell me what you think! All i've written is Final Fantasy VII and Kingdom Hearts stories so some feedback would be good!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Assassin's Creed, but Aariz and Amara are mine.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Our story begins in the Middle East in the state of Syria; located on the eastern shore of the Mediterranean Sea in the village of Masyaf, home to the Assassin order.

The Assassins, practice and study the art of stealth and murder in the name of peace. There are two ways to enter the order; they are born into the order or are recruited by a fellow assassin. But, there was one case where a child was born and recruited at the same time.

* * *

><p>In the year 1170, one of the master assassins, Aariz is about to become a father. He paces around the room hoping that the birthing goes well .Soon he hears a cry that could only belong to that of a newborn. He rushes towards the room that holds his wife and their new addition to the family.<p>

But the sight he is greeted with as he rushes in the room is not one of absolute joy. There on the bed his wife lays dead, the birthing too much for her body to handle. One of the women that helped with the birthing is holding a little bundle in her arms that cries, not used to the cold air that surrounds it.

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it. But, the baby is fine and healthy." The woman said handing the bundle over into the new father's arms.

The death of his wife is a sign that the babe will be a good assassin.

The man looks and peers down at the face of his child for the first time. The child has curly brown hair and the babe's blue eyes are wide open.

Open eyes is a sign that the babe will be very alert and aware of its surroundings, another trait that makes a good assassin.

The babe cries loudly and flings its arms in the air getting used to the new world that surrounds it.

A loud cry is a sign the babe will be defiant.

The flinging of the arms is a sign the babe will be strong.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" The woman said.

She? A girl? Not a boy, but a girl? The man frowns at this new information. No girl can enter the brotherhood.

Yet, she holds all the signs of being a good assassin.

Why couldn't she be born a boy?

"What are you to call her?" The woman asks out of plain curiosity.

The master assassin looks down at his newborn daughter. She looks at him right in the eyes, as if looking into his very soul. Then she lets out a giggle that even the assassin could not help but smile at the sound.

"Amara, may she show eternal beauty in all that she does."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Aariz left Amara in the care of one the women in order to go to the stronghold of the assassins. His eyes held determination for the mission he is to carry out: convince the Grand Master to let his daughter join the brotherhood.<p>

He knew that he had little chance in succeeding, but his daughter showed every sign that she would be a good assassin and he didn't have the heart to marry again just to produce a son.

At the entrance of the stronghold leaning against the wall stood his best friend Umar. He had a son five years ago named Altair.

"What are you doing here my friend? Should you be at home with your wife and new child?" He questioned staring at his friend.

"My wife is dead Umar, and my child lives. I am here to see if the Grand Master will accept the child into our order."

"Ah, so you had a son? Praise Allah!" He congratulated his friend.

"No, a daughter."

"What? Have you gone mad Aariz? The Grand Master will never allow it!" Umar worries for his friend. He just lost his wife and now he wants to persuade the Grand Master to let his daughter join the brotherhood? It's madness!

"Brother, she shows all the signs of being a good assassin. I must try!" He knew that Umar will never understand, seeing as his son Altair was accepted with no trouble.

"I will join you in this meeting brother. It is madness, but I want to see how this ends." And with that Umar follows his dear friend up the stairs where their Master awaits.

* * *

><p>Aariz explained to the Grand Master of the events that took place in his home. How his wife died and the babe showed all the signs of an assassin despite being a female. When he finished his tale, the Grand Master looked him straight in the eyes.<p>

"Aariz, you have served the Creed well for many years, and you always had a knack for seeing the greatness in people. The thought of a female in our ranks disturbs me, but if you truly believe your daughter has what it takes, I will allow it. But, she will be given the same treatment as if she were a man, do you understand?"

Aariz let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Yes Master, I understand."

And so begin Amara's life as the first woman ever to be accepted into the brotherhood.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you **Ghostukine**, **Moondancer89**, and **Lu****cifer's Daughter **for your reviews! They make me want to write more! Happy New Year people! R&R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Assassin's Creed except for Amara, Aariz, and Azim.

ACACACACAC

The first few years of Amara's life, she is trained at home by her father as is the custom. She learns the simple things such as pickpocketing, eavesdropping, free running, blending, and other things. When she turns to the age of 10, she will be introduced to the brotherhood to begin her training with weapons.

That day is today.

It is no secret in the brotherhood that a girl would soon join the order. Many did not fancy the idea of there being a girl within the brotherhood; it made them look weak. But, there one that believes that more than anyone, Altair.

Altair, the son of the late Umar watches with interest and disgust as the assassin master Aariz and his daughter Amara enter the assassins' stronghold. Altair could tell right away that the girl is a nervous wreak, as so many stare at her with disgust. She clung to her father's assassin robe, hiding behind him.

"Where are we going papa?" The little girl asks her father; trying to distract herself from the peering eyes of her soon to be brothers.

"We must see the Grand Master before you start any more training pup. You must respect him and call him Master." He wore a serious expression on his face which told Amara that she better obey or suffer the consequences.

Soon she stood in front of the man that she must refer to as Master; Al Mualim. He wore a brown robe that hid the white he had on underneath it. He had a bushy white beard and there is a sense of aura around him that said he is not to be trifled with.

"I see you brought your daughter Aariz. Tell me, from what you've seen by training her do you believe she has what it takes to be an assassin?" The Grand Master asks looking down at the little girl.

"Yes Master, I believe she does. She will be a great asset to the Creed." Aariz pats his daughter on the head with pride shining in his eyes.

"Tell me child, do you know the three tenets of the Creed?" The old man questions.

The child fidgets with her fingers in a shy matter, too shy to even look up at Al Mualim and instead looks down at the floor.

"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd, and never compromise the brotherhood." Amara answers with no hesitation, as the tenets are embedded in her mind from years of being told it by her father.

"Very good, now, what is the motto of our Creed?"

Amara finally has the courage to look the Grand Master in the eyes; her blue eyes shining bright with a fire that Al Mualim can clearly see. A fire that says she will do whatever it takes to prove herself worthy to be a part of the brotherhood. She will be a good assassin as long as that fire burns.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." She says with a clear and confident voice.

A rare smile appears on the old man's face.

"You must never show fear, not even death. You must never show your fear to me, you did for a moment, but you faced your fears. She is a welcome sister in our order. I will have Azim teach her the ways of the blade."

"Thank you Master, may I make a request?" The Master Assassin looks at his Master.

"What is your request?"

"I created a blade just for my daughter that does not require her to lose her ring finger. She is a special case after all, I thought you might allow it." Aariz could not bear the thought of his daughter going through the ordeal of losing her finger. It would pain him too much.

"Hmmm, very well. We will brand our symbol on her finger instead then. You may go." With a flick of his wrist he sends the two on their way.

"What happens now papa?" Amara asks her father.

"You begin your weapons training with Azim. Speak of the devil, there he is. I must speak to him, stay here." With that Aariz leaves his daughter to speak with the man that would be training her.

Amara could feel the cold glares from her brothers, she did not understand the situation that she's in. She did not know that she is the only girl in the brotherhood. A pair of brown eyes with tints of gold watches her and decides to approach her.

"I can't believe the Master would let you in our order. What a disgrace."

Amara spins around to be faced with a young man that looks to be at least 15 years old. He wore the assassin robes and his hood covered his eyes so she can't get a good look at him.

"I really don't understand why everyone is making a big deal out of me. People join the brotherhood all the time right?" She asks innocently.

"You are different case, do you see any girls here other than outside in the garden?"

"No."

"Well, there's your reason why everyone is making a big deal out it."

"Because i'm a girl?" Does that mean she's all alone surrounded by no one but men?

"Yes, you stupid girl. That's why." He spats out harshly.

His words hurt you, but you must not show fear just like the Grand Master said. So, you stood your ground.

"I will work hard to prove that I can do this." She says with confidence, the fire in her eyes burning bright.

"Doubt it, you won't last a week here." He laughs.

"Altair!"

Amara spun around and the hooded boy looks up to see Aariz walking up to them.

"Don't think I didn't hear what you said to my daughter Altair. Has your father, Allah praise his soul taught you anything about respect?"

"My father is dead, and you talk to me about respect? It is disrespectful to have her a part of the order. It makes us look weak." Anger pours in every word he says. Even though he respects Aariz as an assassin and friends of his late father, he still can't wrap his mind around the fact that he will be training with a girl since they have the same teacher.

"Umar thought the same, yet still he stood by my side. I wish you would do the same for Amara here." Aariz puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Death will take me before that happens." And with that the young man now known as Altair walks away fuming with anger.

"Papa, is it right for me to be here?" The little assassin in training asks.

"Don't worry pup, soon they will come to accept you. You must work hard and prove yourself a worthy assassin." He pats her head knowing in his heart that she will make him proud.

She looks up at him and smiles.

She will prove herself to Altair that she can and will last much more than a week training with her teacher Azim.

That is a promise she intends to keep.

ACACACACAC

**A/N:** Aariz's name means respectful man and Azim's name means defender. I forgot to mention that in the prologue.


End file.
